


Red Ferrari

by camichats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Kent shows up at Samwell to pick up his boyfriend from the kegster to celebrate their playoffs.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Red Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> As you might imagine, the dialogue between Bitty and Whiskey is straight from the comics

There was good news and bad news to finally showing up to a kegster. The good news was that there was free booze-- this kegster was in honor of them making the playoffs, and he needed some way of killing time before Kent got here. The bad news was that Whiskey felt like he was sticking out like a sore thumb even though he was part of the team that was _throwing_ the party. 

It was so goddamn awkward. Bitty was out and proud. Most of the articles talking about Samwell made a point to mention it, and he felt like it wouldn't be as rough for him if he knew that he had some support on the team. Bitty knew that the guys supported him. But he'd seen Whiskey with a guy at that party, and they still hadn't talked about it. Whiskey wasn't ashamed of himself, but with Bitty around, acting the way he did, that's probably what it looked like. 

Some of the guys were talking now that the party had cleared out, and one of them mentioned that there was a Ferrari out front. Yep, that sounded like Kent. It was better than before, when he'd rented a Porsche. Not in terms of price, of course, but Ferrari's were better. You didn’t have to be big into cars to know that. 

"Hey, Bitty," he said, walking over to him. 

Bitty looked up. 

"The porch is clean, so I'm heading out." 

"Oh, thanks!" Bitty said with a smile. 

Whiskey gave an uncomfortable shrug. "It was a lot of hosing." It hadn't taken long, and it had been easy. It didn't really feel like something he should be getting praised for. 

Bitty was undeterred, still smiling like nothing could bring him down. "Well, it's good to finally see you at a kegster." 

He shrugged again, shifting his weight and putting his hands in his hoodie pocket so he wouldn't itch at his face-- playoff beards were tradition, but all he had was a little bit of scruff and he didn't like how it felt. The only silver lining to it was that Kent was experiencing the same bullshit right now. "Yeah, well, I wanted to..." He wanted to tell him that he was gay. That Bitty wasn't alone out there, not in any manner of the word. Maybe say that he was dating another hockey player too, so he knew what it was like to never see him. He'd ask Kent if he could tell Bitty, and he'd said yes-- but he'd added that Bitty kind of hated him, so it probably wouldn't help their relationship any-- but now that the time had come for it, he chickened out. "I did want to say," he said, changing directions, "you've kept stuff that's happened, uh my _business_ , to yourself. And I... I guess with Samwell in the news, with scouts at games. I appreciate it. You... keeping my business to yourself. Yeah. Uh." He didn't know what else to say, so he muttered, "Good game tonight. See you around," and beat a hasty retreat. 

Kent was waiting outside the car, hat hanging low and hood pulled up over it. He was leaning against the car, and Whiskey could see from the light that both the hoodie and the hat had the Ace's logo 

"Hey," Whiskey said as he got closer. 

Kent looked up and pushed himself off the car. "Hey." 

"Been waiting long?" 

Kent shook his head, and they both got in the car. "You had a good game tonight," he said as he started the car. 

"Thanks. You know you don't have to watch all my games, right?" 

"What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" he asked with a lopsided smile. He pulled out into the street, making his way to Whiskey's apartment automatically. 

"A busy one?" 

"Not too busy to watch your games." 

Whiskey snorted, stretching his arms in front of him. "Your season's been going pretty good." 

"Yeah. Don't think we'll make it past this round, though." 

"Your goalie's out, isn't he?" 

"Yeah. And we're down two games. Bully's out, Swoops might have a concussion, and the Bruins have just been clicking," Kent said with a shrug. He was a lot more relaxed about the season now than he had been when it first started. "Looks like you guys will make it all the way." 

"That's the hope," Whiskey said, then sighed. 

Kent glanced at him. "You okay?" 

"I tried to tell Bitty tonight, and I just... froze." 

"No harm in that," Kent said. 

"Yeah, I just... I thought I'd be able to. It's not a big deal. He's doing the same thing that I am." 

"Not exactly. You're planning on going into the league when you graduate, you have different priorities. I'm not saying that it's easy for him, but he's not doing more in hockey. You're trying to kickstart a career here." 

"I'm not trying to come out to everyone," Whiskey mumbled. 

"You're doing great," Kent said, switching a hand around to put one on Whiskey's shoulder. 

"You have to say that; we're dating." 

"Not everyone is nice to the people they're dating." 

Whiskey snorted, because that had never been the way their relationship was. They weren't over the top nice to each other, but they weren't mean to each other, either. They were themselves, and that's all it really was. 

"Besides, I don't bullshit when it comes to you. Makes things go a lot smoother." 

"You're a true romantic," Whiskey said flatly. 

"Hey, I came all this way just to spend time with you. That's pretty damn romantic." 

"You came because you're horny." 

"And I missed you. Yeah, sex is great, but mostly I missed you." 

"I guess I missed you too." 

"You guess?" Kent said, trying to sound offended but mostly sounding happy. 

"Yeah, you're great, but mostly I missed your dick." 

Kent started laughing, shoving blindly at Whiskey's head since his eyes were still on the road. "You're such an asshole." 

Whiskey moved his hand out of the way so he didn't have to duck and laughed a little. "Yeah. 'Course I missed you." 


End file.
